


chipper

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Double Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Secret revealed, hangovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: “Why are you so chipper while I crave death’s sweet embrace?”
Relationships: Noelani Cunha & Tani Rey, Noelani Cunha/Steve McGarrett
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: 1 Million Words' Drabble/Icon Challenge





	chipper

**Author's Note:**

> For the Drabble/icon challenge day 28 “embrace”

“Never again.” Tani struggles to lift her head from her desk. How she’d made it into the office would forever be a mystery to Noelani though she was sure it had to do with Junior. “I am never drinking again.” 

Noelani slides the takeout coffee she’d been summoned to bring across the table. “Don’t you always say that?”

She gets a narrow-eyed glare for her trouble. “Why are you so chipper while I crave death’s sweet embrace? You went cocktail for cocktail with me.” 

Too late, Noelani realises what’s just happened. She makes a show of checking her watch, saying “I’ve got to go,” but Tani sees right through her, realisation making her sit up straight. 

“Did you get the bartender to make you virgin cocktails?” Noelani’s fairly sure the truth is written all over her face and Tani gasps theatrically, claps her hand over her chest for good measure. And, ace detective that she is, she leaps to the logical conclusion, which just happens to be the correct one. “Is there something you want to tell me?” 

She doesn’t even wait for Noelani to reply, is out of her seat and hugging her before Noelani can give an answer.


End file.
